Shifter Sister
by WhiteKnight0127
Summary: Monster are to be killed. Not slept with. John makes the biggest mistake a Hunter can make. And Avere is that mistake. Watch her as she deals with Angels, demons, and worst of all, her big brothers.


Dean in the ground. Four months since my shifter part decided to be Goth. Yep, that's right. A Winchester is a monster. A _shifter_ no less. Take that. See, umm, my mom Shifter fell in love with my dad, the infamous John Winchester, and shifted into his late wife. Dad was sorta kinda drunk. One thing led to another, and I came along. A Hunter's worst nightmare. They had created a monster. And my dad did it.

I found out about my parentage lines when I exploded and turned into a curly red-head during a hunt for my species. Not fun. I freaked out and ran off. It was six months after that I appeared. Now, it's been four months since Dean had been dragged to Hell. Sam left me with Bobby after we had put in the Impala one morning when they were back in town. That was three years ago. A year later, me and Dean were fatally injured and my Dad traded with a reaper to let us live. When me and Dean made a 'miracle recovery', we grieved. Dean more than anyone. I just went back to my Goth phase. Dean took to smashing cars and Sammy, well; he just went to his 'happy place'. Where ever that is. Another year later, I watch my 'bubby', Sammy; die from some stupid little punk, one of Azazel's 'special children'. My shifter took over and with my speed, well, uh, let's just say there wasn't much left of him when Bobby finally caught up. By then I was exhausted, and he carried me back to the house that Dean had taken refuge in with Sammy's body, while I cried into his flannel. When I heard that Dean had sold his soul for Sammy to come back, I was furious. I had gained my brother, to lose another. It was the only time I had lost control of my shifter and wreaked havoc on the abandoned town. I had let my worst part come out to play and that's was bad. Really bad. Bobby still won't smile at me for more than a few seconds. I guess I kinda deserve that, I did wreck one of his favorite trucks. Oops. Another year, and me and Sammy had figured out how to reverse Dean's deal. But we were too late. A year had passed, to the last second, and Dean was ripped to shreds. Only Sammy could fight the bitch, Lilith. I was stuck, frozen by her stupid demon powers. I hate demons. I really do. But there was nothing I could do while I watched Dean ripped to shreds by her hellhound. When Lilith's vessel was exercised, then the spell lifted. I fell to the floor, and crawled my way to my 'bubba'. Dean's emeralds were dim, no spark. My tears clouded my vision, but I felt Sammy circle his arms around me. He pulled me away, but not before I saw the dark depths that drew me in. I saw him, I swear, in Hell, yelling for help. For Sammy. For me. That's when I went comatose.

It wasn't until we got to Bobby's, two days later, that I actually did and why is because they were talking about giving him a Hunter's funeral. A traditional burn. I screamed at them, saying how he wasn't going to be burned and his ashes thrown everywhere. I wanted a place I could go and mourn. So we gave him the normal burial. With a cross and everything. That's when Sam left. He wasn't Sammy anymore. He was gone, replaced by a cold, calculated, grief-driven man with an obsession. He told Bobby to keep me safe while he went and searched for a way to bring Dean back. Only when he left did my black hair and black eyes come out. I normally look like a mixture between my dad and Mary. Black hair and Dean's emeralds. I was short by nature, and was almost bone thin. But everyone, which being my friends I quickly made in schools, said that my body looked good on me. Thanks, I guess.

Anyways, that leads up to where I am now. Sitting outside, on a rusted out Chevrolet, with Bobby's personal phone, that only me and Sam and Dean have, sitting with me. I was trying to change back to my normal form but it wasn't working. Of course. I had been staring out towards the piles of junk when I jumped out of my skin, literally. The bad part of being a shifter, every time you were startled, you went white. Literally. So I was now a white blond, gray eyed girl who was five foot. Great. I look towards the item I loathed, which was the phone. I brightened. Sam must be calling. It was hard when he called, but at least I knew he was alive.

"Hello?" I said after I answered on the last ring. Heavy breathing was all I heard for a few seconds. I scowled, reaching for the end call button when I heard it.

"Avere?"

No. It couldn't be him. He was dead. I raised the phone back to my ear.

"Avere? Is that you?"

"Dean?" I whispered

"Yeah, it's me Ve." That stupid nickname he had called me in years. But that didn't matter.

"Listen," I hissed, clutching at the phone with what strength I allowed myself to have. "I don't know what kinda sick joke you're playing at, but if you contact this number ever, _ever_ again, I will find you and kill you in a very imaginative way."

"Ve, no-"

I hung up, standing and hurled the phone as far away from me as possible. Tears burned at my eyes, but I fought them off. I wasn't going to cry because some son of a bitch decided to be funny. I saw red, and knew I needed to calm down before I exploded. I strode over to the Impala, and laid down in the back seat. Sam couldn't stand to be anywhere near the Impala. He drove to Bobby's in it, and that was the last time he had set foot in it. He 'borrowed' one of Bobby's 'nicer' cars, (in other words, one that ran, and didn't stink of booze, dead people, or other Hunter smells.) and left. Really had to thank him for that one when he comes back. I curled up in the back, closed my eyes, breathing in the leather, and something that was uniquely Dean's. Bobby had said it was my imagination when I brought it up. I don't think so. That smell is Dean's, I know it. And I swear I heard Dean laughing right before I fell into the inky black depths of sleep.

***Hello, Lovelies! It's me! I know what you thinking. Who the hell is she? It's me! Anyways... Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Hey, did you know it makes writers warm and cuddly inside when you drop a review? That box below is looking lonely, you should give it some word friends!**

***Legal mumbo-jumbo. Ughhhhh! No matter how hard I pray to dear old Cas, no dice. Supernatural and all it's stuff doesn't have my name on it. Yet. Watch out Eric. But Avere is mine! ALL MINE! MUWHAHAHA!***


End file.
